Erziehung ist ein Kinderspiel
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Bei der NASA betritt Roger Healy das Büro von Tony Nelson und fragt, was er gekauft habe. Nelson sieht, dass er eine Bowlingkugel gekauft hat. Healy fragt, ob er heute Abend mit auf die Bowlingbahn kommt. Nelson muss jedoch absagen, da Jeannie eine endlose Liste von Wünschen hat. Sie will ins Kino gehen, ins Theater, ins Museum und zum Picknick fahren. Healy meint, dass das Spaß mache. Nelson sagt, dass es Spaß macht, wenn er Zeit hätte, doch nächsten Monat soll er Tests mit dem Mondlandefahrzeug machen. Healy sagt, dass er ihr ein Hobby beschaffen müsste, dass sie 24 Stunden beschäftigt. Nun erscheint Jeannie und Nelson fragt, ob sie Malen oder Bildhauen will, Tanzen. Healy schlägt Karate vor. Jeannie sagt, dass sie sich für all das interessiert, aber dann nicht ihre ganze Zeit ihm widmen kann. Nelson sagt, dass er "Nein" sagt, wenn er "Nein" sagt. Jeannie blinzelt ihn nun in die Kunstausstellung. Akt I thumb|Jeannie verwandelt die Mutter in eine Gans. Jeannie zeigt ihm nun ein Bild von ihrer Tante Sarah. Tony bemerkt inzwischen wie ein Junge sagt, dass er müde ist und raus will. Diese sagt zu ihm, dass er den Mund halten und nicht jammern solle: Das hier sei Kultur. Jeannie dreht sich empört um und Nelson ermahnt sie. Sie sagt, dass sie es nicht ertragen kann, wenn Leute ihre Kinder so behandeln. Als der Junge sagt, dass ihm die Füße weh tun, fragt ihn seine Mutter, ob er so ungebildet sein wolle, wie sein Vater. Jeannie verwandelt nun die Mutter in eine Gans. Nelson fordert Jeannie auf, es rückgängizu machen und sie verwandelt die Frau zurück. Zuhause fragt Nelson Jeannie warum sie den Zauber getätigt hätte. Jeannie sagt, dass sie eine dumme Gans war und man mit Kindern nicht machen könne, was man will. Jeannie will eines Tages ein Buch über Kindererziehung schreiben. Sie sagt, dass sie dafür vielleicht drei bis vier Wochen braucht. Nelsons agt, dass sie dann aber nichts anderes machen kann. Nelson ermutigt sie, es zu versuchen. Jeannie beginnt sogleich damit das Buch zu schreiben. Sie geht dazu in ihre Flasche. Akt II thumb|Jeannie präsentiert Nelson ihr Buch. Jeannie präsentiert Nelson nun ihr Buch mit dem Titel Wie erziehe ich mein Kind?. Nelson schlägt vor: Wie werde ich eine ideale Mutter?. Nelson rät ihr, ein Pseudonym zu verwenden. Jannie bedankt sich für den herrlichen Titel. Nelson dankt ihr auch für drei Wochen Training mit dem Mondlandefahrzeug. Jeannie liest in einem Buch von Nelson vom Woodhouse Verlag, New York und sagt, dass diese ihr Buch herausbringen sollen. Sie schickt das Manuskript daher an diesen Verlag und nimmt statt eines Pseudonyms den Namen von Tony Nelson. Nelson telefoniert wenig später mit Healy und erfährt, dass Sean Marcus herausgeflogen ist, obwohl er einer ihrer besten Astronauten ist. Inzwischen bekommt er einen Brief und Jeannie sagt, dass er vom Verleger ist. Sie haben das Buch angenommen und Jeannie geht zu Nelson. Dieser sagt gerade zu Roger, dass sie noch vorsichtiger sein müssen. Nelson erzählt ihr, dass sich Sean Marcus in die Nesseln gesetzt hat, weil er ohne Genehmigung für eine Illustrierte schrieb. Wenn ein Astronaut etwas verööffnetlicht, müsse die NASA es erst genehmigen. Nelson will nun zur NASA fahren und sieht nach, wie der arme Sam es aufnimmt. Jeannie denkt inzwischen, dass das Buch eh keiner lesen wird. Derweil liest Dr. Bellows schon in einer Buchhandlung in dem Buch. Nelson und Healy erfahren, dass die Maschine startklar ist. Nelson steigt nun ein und testet den neuen Flugapparat, einen Senkrechtstartet. Dr. Bellows kommt hinzu, und fragt, ob Nelson dort oben sei. Nachdem Nelson wieder gelandet ist, geht er zu den Männern. Nelson zeichnet ab. Bellows sagt, dass in seinem Büro Reporter auf ihn warten. Sie machen sich auf den Weg dorthin. Die Frau fragt nun Nelson, ob er seine Theorie über das Stillen begründen könne. Der andere Mann sagt, dass Nelson vom Verband der Mütter Amerikas den Nationalen Babypreis bekommen habe. Bellows erklärt, dass die Herrschaften von Nelsons Buch sprechen. Er sagt, dass er noch nie ein so gutes Buch geschrieben habe. thumb|Bellows will Nelson seinen Neffen vorbeischicken. Später spricht Bellows mit Nelson und fragt ihn, wie er es in anderthalb Stunden geschafft hat, über nichts zu reden. Er sei Psychiater und wolle sich sein Lehrgeld zurückgeben lassen, wenn dieses Buch ein Junggeselle geschrieben habe. Nelson sagt, dass es Blatt für Blatt aus seiner Schreibmaschine komme. Er sagt, dass Nelson an einem Abend das unverbesserlichste Kind der Welt in ein liebevolles menschliches Wesen verwandeln könne. Bellows hat dieses Kind, sein Neffe. Es sind schon drei Analysen gemacht worden, eine davon von ihm. Nelson soll ihm beweisen, dass er es in einem Abend schafft. Nelson sagt, dass er am mondlandefahrzeug arbeiten muss. Nelson meint, dass er eine neue Pressekonferenz einberufen wird. Er erinnert ihn nun wieder an Sam Marcus. Draußen sagt Healy noch zu Nelson, dass sich sein Buch sehr gut lese. Zuhause stellt Nelson Jeannie zur Rede. Nelson sagt, dass er eben nicht so viel von Kindern besteht und Bellows bringt ihm seinen Neffen. Wenn er es nicht schafft, das beste Kind daraus zu machen. Jeannie verschwindet nun. Nelson öffnet nun die Tür und Bellows stellt ihm Richard vor. Richard fragt, ob er verrückt ist. Wenn er groß ist, wolle er zur Mafia gehen. Nelson fragt ihn nun, ob er schon einmal verprügelt wurde. Richard bestätigt, sagt aber, dass es keiner ein zweites Mal versucht hätte. Bellows bestätigt den Wahrheitsgehalt. Richard sagt, dass jedesmal, wenn ihn einer verprügelt, er etwas in Brand steckt. Nelson beobachtet ihn. Richard dreht nun den Propeller eines von Nelsons Flugmodellen. Nelson spricht mit Richard. Sein Onkel, der Schrumpfkopf, habe gesagt, dass es ihm an den Kragen geht, wenn er ihn nicht hingebkommt. Richard will Milc und Kekse. Da kommt General Peterson und gratuliert ihm zum Buch und schlägt die Hand ein. Dort ist allerdings der Kaugummi. Nelson meint, dass es ein Instinkt sei. Er hat auch eine kleine Enkelin, die furchtbar scheu sei. Sie macht sich ihr Leben noch ganz kaputt. Nelson will es gern versuchen und Peterson ruft Gina herbei. Gina hat nächste Woche eine Geburtstagsparty und er lässt sie bei Nelson. In drei Stunden werde er sie abholen. Nelson schickt Gina nun nach oben und er wolle gleich nachkommen. Dann geht er in die Küche, wo Richard inzwischen Seifenblasen erzeugt hat, während die Seifenlauge über den Tisch und auf den Boden fließt. Riuchard fragt, ob er ihn jetzt verhauen würde. Nelson fragt ihn, ob er mit einem netten Mädchen spielen wolle. Nelson fordert ihn auf, sauber zu machen und geht dann. Jeannie fragt, ob er ein lieber Kerl sei. Nelson weiß nicht mal, dass er ein Kind sei. Außerdem wllle er zur Mafia. Jeannie fragt Nelson, ob er weiß, was sie mit ihm tun würde. Nelson weiß jedoch nur, was er mit dem Jungen tun würde, aber das ist strafbewehrt. Er habe nun das Problem, dass er ein Mädchen habe, dass den Mund nicht aufmacht und einen Jungen, dem er nicht den Rücken zukehren darf. Die müsse er noch auseinanderhalten. thumb|Richard beschädigt Nelsons Flugzeug. Nelson geht nun hoch und beitet ihr Kekse und Milch an. Gina redet jedoch nicht. Er fragt sie, ob sie Brüder oder Schwestern hat. Nelson fragt sie, ob sie mit der Rakete oer dem Globus spielen will. Dann bietet er ihr das Fernrohr an, aber auch das interessiert sie nicht. Jeannie erzeugt nun eine Puppe von ihr selbst und zeigt die Puppe, die "Jeannie" heißt. Derweil hört Nelson ein Geräusch und läuft nun herunter. Unten fliegt Richard mit dem Flugzeugmodell auf Nelson zu und kracht gegen das Fenster. Dieser meint resignierend, dass er drei Wochen daran gearbeitet habe. Richard sagt, dass Nelson sich nun ein neues bauen könne. Dieser sagt, dass man so nicht mit Dingen umgeht, die einem anderen gehören. Er sagt, dass er ein neues Modell bauen kann. Dafür müsse man sehr intelligenz sein. Er sagt, dass seine "Intelligenzquote" bei 170 liegt und fragt Nelson wie hoch seine sei. Dann geht Nelson wieder hoch. Dort fragt er Gina, ob sie sich wohl fühlt. Er versucht sie zum Sprechen zu animieren. Sie soll einfachs agen, was ihr einfällt. Sie sagt, dass sie Rauch riecht. Nelson rennt nun hastig herunter. Jeannie gibt ihm Kapitel 17 zu lesen, doch Nelson meint, dass seine Karriere davonschwimmt. Dann geht er wieder hoch. Gina ist jedoch traurig und will nach Hause. Da klingelt Dr. Bellows an der Tür. Nelson schiebt Bellows hinaus und meint, dass Richard ein fabelhafter Junge sei. Man muss ihn natürlich verstehen. Er fragt, ob er für eine Nacht bei ihm bleiben kann. Bellows fragt, wo er ist. Nelson sagt, dass er dabei ist ein Modellflugzeug zusammenzubauen. Nelson sagt, dass es ein paar Unfälle gab. Dann gehen sie rein. Auch General Peterson kommt herein und fragt, wie es Gina geht. Nelson sagt, dass sie ein entzückendes Mädchen ist. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ist Gina von dem Flugzeugmodell begeistert und Richard sagt, dass er es nur reprariert und nicht gebaut hat. Bellows meint, dass er sie wirklich überrascht hat. Richard bringt später Gina zum Wagen. Bellows und Peterson verabschieden sich und Jeannie hofft, dass Nelson sich freut. Jeannie hat die Kinder nicht verzaubert, sondern nur zusammen gebracht. Er muss das letzte Kapitel lesen, dass von Mädchen und Jungen handelt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Hintergrundinformationen Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)